Camo Cactus
|weapon/GW = Camo Shot |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare (Reach rank 10 with Cactus) |image/GW2 = Camo CactusGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Camo Shot |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare}} Camo Cactus is a Super Rare variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Camo Cactus is able to deal very high-damaging headshots at the cost of having a slow fire rate and reload speed. The standard clip of the Camo Cactus is up to five shots, and six shots when upgraded. This variant has improved range, allowing the player to easily snipe enemies. A player controlling the Camo Cactus can easily vanquish opponents, providing the player has good accuracy. Descriptions Stickerbook description As a master of disguise, she's had to learn how to blend in to a suburban atmosphere. It was far more challenging than she had originally thought. In-game description Camo Cactus has a drastically increased zoom and critical hit multiplier! AI health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Garden Warfare'' The primary weapon of the Camo Cactus is the Camo Shot. She has further zoom than every other character. All facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base damage per hit at all ranges is 33 and the critical is 66. *The max DPS at all ranges (without upgrades) is 70.6. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 6. (5 in Garden Warfare 2) *The reload time is 3.4 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is low. ''Garden Warfare 2'' The Camo Cactus's primary weapon is the Camo Shot. It is different from the normal Spike Shot as it zooms in much further than the Spike Shot and deals more damage but has a slower rate of fire, lower magazine, and longer reload speed. It deals 30 impact damage and 60 critical damage. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Enhanced Cactus Training Superior survival training offers a faster way to load spikes. Secret Spike Stash A secret stash of ammo is useful for increasing ammo capacity. Perfect Spikes Perfect spikes obviously result in dealing more damage to Zombies. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Cactus class. They need to do this by completing challenges with the Cactus and any of its variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank they level up, starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Strategies With This is a more extreme version of Cactus that specializes in long-range kills. The Camo Cactus can make many vanquishes from a distance and can give the player correct accuracy and aim. You can zoom in more than other variants, so you can see ahead and snipe zombies from extreme distances as they come. Always aim for a headshot because it deals the most damage. The Camo Cactus deals enough damage per shot to kill an All-Star in four headshots and any other zombie in three shots. The Camo Cactus deals 60 damage per headshot, and 30 per bodyshot. Camo Cactus's overwhelming strengths, however, is held back by her equally glaring flaws. In close quarters combat, Camo Cactus arguably performs the worst out of any character in the game due to her slow rate of fire and her slow reload speed and the fact that she is even more inaccurate when unzoomed than the default Cactus. The only way to take advantage of the Camo Cactus' primary weapon damage could be by trying to zoom in for a quick short-range headshot but this is insanely difficult to pull off, even for skilled players. To counteract the Camo Cactus' slow zoom, drop a Potato Mine after zooming in completely and it will instantly zoom in and stay like this until you die. Using this can help you get out of situations where you are caught off-guard at medium or even close ranges. Another blaring downside to Camo Cactus is its slow aiming speed. When zoomed in, the Camo Cactus will move very slowly, both movement-wise and aiming wise, meaning it can be tricky to hit fast-moving opponents. Combine this with Camo Cacti's terrible fire rate and reload makes it difficult to vanquish foes at full health, since they can typically hide after one shot and be safe. High and elevated places with good view of the surroundings are common places for Camo Cacti to be found in (though this is true with practically all Cactus variants). Learn the high points on each map, and try to get to them quickly. However, be on the lookout for Zombot Drones or Parrot Pals, as they can easily vanquish you. The Chemist is perhaps the Camo Cactus' exact opposite, whereas the Camo Cactus can be lethal at long range, she is almost harmless at close range (if you keep moving erratically) while the Chemist can be lethal at close range but is practically harmless at long range. Against From a distance, the Camo Cactus can zoom in more than any of her variants and can easily vanquish you in seconds. Also, be careful not stick your head out when not in a safe area as the Camo Cactus can line up an easy vanquish from a distance (a headshot deals a massive 60 damage). It only takes a part of your head to be exposed in order for the heavy damage of the Camo Cactus to hit you so be wary of your position. The Camo Ranger could be the most practical approach for countering the Camo Cactus since they are both snipers. It also has more ammo, and better equipped in close quarters than the Camo Cactus. Bear in mind however, that the Camo Cactus does more damage per shot and can zoom in a lot further than the Camo Ranger so be careful about that. You could also use the ZPG or Stink Cloud to weaken, suppress or harass her. The Scientist can teleport to the Camo Cactus using its two Warps and then make short work of it at close range. The All-Star can deploy its Long Bomb if the Camo Cactus is in range. Imp Punts are less useful against this plant since they're best used at mid- or close range where your Football Cannon is more reliable. In fact, given all of her disadvantages in close quarters, it is extremely rare to see a Camo Cactus trying to fight at close range but if you do encounter one doing so, use your Sprint Tackle or Imp Punt to attack her. The Engineer can use his Zombot Drone or Rocket Drone to find a Camo Cactus and harass her or even vanquish her (but be careful not to get spotted and shot down). Otherwise close combat with her using any of your other abilities, in particular the Jackhammer. Imps are excellent at disposing of Camo Cacti alone due to the Imp's size. It will be incredibly difficult for Camo Cacti to hit an Imp, especially at short range. If there's a ground of plants, consider using Gravity Grenade to bundle them together to save for time. In addition, try not to use Impkata near a Camo Cacti, as the Impkata is slow and can potentially put you at risk of being vanquished if the Camo Cacti is near teammates or is accurate enough. Super Brainz have the toughest time with Camo Cacti, as they are big targets and they can easily be vanquished before getting to the Camo Cactus or even trying to defeat it. Super Brainz should use Super Ultra Balls to try and weaken them for teammates. However, look out when using the Super Ultra Ball, as it will leave Super Brainz in the air motionless, making it easy for Camo Cactus to hit. Deadbeards should fight fire with fire. Try and outsnipe the Camo Cactus and make it so they are not safe sniping, allowing teammates to easily fight without having to worry about a Camo Cactus sniping them. Try not to use your Barrel Blast or Cannon Rodeo as they're poor options to use from long range. Only use Barrel Blast if you're about to be vanquished, as the damage is reduced in the barrel. The Parrot Pal is the best option, since it will be difficult for the Camo Cactus to be able to hit it. Just make sure they aren't near Crystal Guardians or other teammates like Sunflowers that can easily snipe it down. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC *Reduced the look speed multiplier while zoomed from 0.065x to 0.1x. * July 2016 Patch * Related achievement Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Camo Cactus GW1.png|Camo Cactus in-game CamoCactusPotatoMineGWFigure.jpg|A Camo Cactus figure with a Potato Mine figure Camocactu.png|Stickerbook File:CamoCactusHD.png|HD Camo Cactus Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Camo Cactus GW2.png|Camo Cactus in-game Trivia *In the Tactical Taco Party DLC, her primary attack got weakened, dealing 25% less damage (its headshot damage was lowered from 88 to 66 and its bodyshot damage was lowered from 44 to 33). *She is one of the two plants in the game to have holes in its "nose." The other is Commando Pea. **Coincidentally, they are both based on positions in the army. *When not zoomed in, her crosshairs are so spread out that they actually zoom in slightly when jumping. **This is the opposite of what happens with other characters where their crosshairs spread out slightly when jumping. ru:Камуфляжный Кактус Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Plants